


The blue ghost

by ShutupSammii



Series: A small, strange world [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, uh yeah hi again i'm literally not doing fandom stuff anymore lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutupSammii/pseuds/ShutupSammii
Summary: Back in Nineteen something, Anna Lee, the youngest of a wealthy family, had the ability to see, talk and touch ghosts.At age 7, her left eye was obscured, and she could no longer see out of that eye, anything that touched the strange blackness that covered it, would disappear.At age 13, searches began to find children who were 'burdened.' Anna was taken from her family to a strange, new country.





	The blue ghost

Rain poured from the sky, as a small brunette girl was forced along a small dirt path, a woman in white guiding her. "You'll get used to your surroundings, dear, it won't be so bad!" The woman chirped to the young girl, "I do really need to know your name, though." The girl looked up, and with a quiet voice, she whispered, "Anna.. Anna Lee." The woman smiled, "Well, Anna, you're going to love it here, there'll be other children who share your burden!" The woman smiled, Anna pressed her lips together in a thin line, "It's not a burden," She thought, watching horrified ghosts as she walked by, "There's nothing wrong with me."

After what seemed like years, a bleach white building came into view. "That's where you'll be staying!" The woman hummed, tugging Anna harder towards it. "It looks like a prison." Anna mumbled, hearing a small ghost giggle at that. "Why don't you stop laughing and help me?" She whispered to it harshly. The ghost shrunk back at that, disappearing from sight and making Anna sigh with annoyance, "Anything wrong, dear?" The woman asked, Anna simply shook her head, frowning when they stopped in front of the building, she watched the woman go straighten up and look directly into a camera, "Donna requesting entry, i have a new.." The woman, Donna, grimaced, "child with me." Anna fumed, "You think we're not human." She spat. Donna looked at her with surprise, quickly melting into disgust, "You're not human. You all have something wrong with you." She stated, turning back towards the door. Anna narrowed her eyes, glancing towards a group of ghosts and silently pleading with them, seemingly, they understood what she needed and floated towards Donna, grabbing her and causing her to shriek. "What are you doing!? They said that you could talk to ghosts!" Anna grinned, "That's right, i can, and i asked them to help me." Donna glared at Anna, smirking when the door opened wide and two men, dressed in white, grabbed Anna and dragged her in. The ghosts let go of Donna, hiding away behind the trees. "Make sure she get's put in one of the most secure rooms. Maybe with that newer freak, Sophie." Donna said to the men. They nodded, dragging Anna away from the door.. and her freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> HOOO okay, short first chapter i know, but i cannot write long chapters for the LIFE of me.
> 
> Also, this is just to welcome you all to the story, it'll have two parts. One story will be from the perspective of Anna, and the other will be from the perspective of Sophie, another character!!
> 
> Okay see you next chapter, whenever that is!!!!!!


End file.
